


Unspoken

by almostbecamehistoric (capgal)



Series: Orestes Fasting and Pylades Drunk [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capgal/pseuds/almostbecamehistoric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras POV. Paired with Imperfect Relations; the two fics were written in about half an hour in the same night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series of drabbles, all dealing with Enjolras and Grantaire's death together. Some are brick!verse, others are movie/musical!verse. Varying POVs and lengths. Updated sporadically.

_"Do you permit it?”_

The words echo in his ears. _Do you permit it._ As if he has the right to give such permission. As if he holds the reins of the man’s life in his hand. As if he deserves the worship.

He isn’t blind. He saw the light of adoration in the dark eyes, as clearly as he saw the pain of skepticism. He saw it, and he turned away because he could not return it. He felt it, and he ignored it because he was marked to die. He realizes only too late that the other, too, is marked for the same death—not by fate, but by his own hand.

There are things he should say. Stories untold. Apologies unspoken. Gratitude unshared. A bond unexpressed. But there is no time. And, more importantly, there are no words.

He isn’t Jehan. Pretty words don’t fall out of his mouth in beautiful lines, full of rhythm and rhyme. He is, perhaps, eloquent, but it is the eloquence of a battle hymn—harsh and rough, inspired by the force of a raging fire rather than the grace of a gentle candlelight.

But perhaps some things are not meant to be spoken. Perhaps some things are only meant to be felt and shared. Perhaps some things are only meant to be expressed through subtle lights in eyes and hands pressed into each other and gentle smiles.

Perhaps sometimes, that is all you need.


End file.
